villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Mister Chuckle Teeth
after much debate on the character I feel I am ready to propose someone from a franchise I have always loved, the X-Files - growing up in 90s the X-Files was my first real introduction to a sci-fi horror show and while it may be infinitely less popular today than back then many of the episodes still hold up even today.. what most don't know is the X-Files also had a revival series around the 2000s, which continued the mythos for a new audience.. it was a mixed bunch to be honest.. starting off rather goofy but getting somewhat better over time - what truly changed the revival series was the introduction of the character I am about to talk about.. Mister Chuckle Teeth https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Mister_Chuckle_Teeth (also since a lot of users will not of watched the episode itself, please take time to browse the wikipedia page that details the events of the episode, it will help you decide on things better - since it goes into more specifics on what the character does (the article on our wiki requires some upkeeping).) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Familiar_(The_X-Files) Who is He? / What Has He Done? Mister Chuckle Teeth is a demonic entity who was summoned by a vengeful witch to try and exact revenge on her cheating husband, however the curse goes horribly wrong and the demon instead takes to killing any who are close to the witch - such as her children.. it does so via disguising itself as popular children's mascots and luring its victims away into the forest, where it promptly murders them in the form of a hellhound.. the murders are off-screen but the aftermath is clear, the kids are mutilated.. it was clear they would of died in pain and terror. the demon also took delight in using these murders to sow distrust and ruin in the town's adult population, resulting in the adults lynching a man they believed to be responsible - Mister Chuckle Teeth also shows he will attack adults if necessary when he invades a home and taunts his adult victim that he shall "send you straight to HELL". in the end only the death of the witch who summoned him is shown to slow the monster down, having had enough of his evil ways she tries to send him back to Hell but bursts into flames in the process, even then it is suggested the demon is still active in some manner - waiting to return. Setting The X-Files has always been a pretty dark setting and has graced us with some truly horrifying antagonists - however the show was largely based in the 90s and censorship was different, especially for TV, which meant most of the antagonists couldn't push things quite far enough to be PE (though some notable exceptions exist). The revival series started rather comedic and "wacky" but this episode was the turning point in which the revival series truly took back the X-Files theme and made a serious horror story - while the X-Files has a shared universe this mostly applies to the alien conspiracy themed episodes, outside of that each antagonist is usually treated as their own thing (with some becoming recurring characters if said story was popular enough): since Mister Chuckle Teeth is clearly of the "monster of the week" variety his actions and story should be considered largely self-contained. Even if they are not very few X-Files antagonists specifically target children - especially in the brutal and sadistic manner this demon does. Redeeming Factors / Excuses it is literally a demon from Hell, it has no redeeming qualities and no excuse either - it has been very clear in X-Files cosmology that demons are fallen angels, extra-dimensional beings and/or "monsters" who have human-level or above intellect and morality, meaning they can pick good or evil but have decided upon evil.. several depictions of Satan itself have been confirmed in X-Files, further clarifying demons are not "made of evil" in X-Files. arguments that Mister Chuckle Teeth was "just doing his job" also fall flat since he went rogue, he did not do what his summoner wanted - he is thus the embodiment of an evil genie who will twist things to cause as much suffering as possible. Trivia while X-Files has high heinous standards Mister Chuckle Teeth stands out as one of relatively few X-Files antagonists who unquestionably targets young children in a sadistic manner, with no excuse whatsoever or tragic backstory. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals